Unexpected
by thatgirlingrey
Summary: Tomoka goes out with her friends and bumps into someone; her reaction? "Oh dat abs".


pI decided to write a fic about them since there wasn't much stories of them around. I'm not really a fan of them but hey, they look cute together./phr size=1 noshadep Tomoka laughed, her friends sharing jokes about their families and friends as they strolled around in the mall, shopping. They were in the Kanagawa prefectures, feeling adventorous and wanting to go somewhere new. The mall opened just a week ago and there were some crazy sales going on here that the girls couldn't help it./pp "No way, she did that?" Hina giggled, twirling her long black hair out of habit. "Yeah, Gura was so embarrassed he didn't speak for a week!" Fian nodded, smiling cheekily. Ann was listening in, her hands forever texting someone on that phone of hers. Tomoka laughed at her friends antics, "guys, I need to go to the bathroom, be right back"./pp The three other girls nodded, continuing their earlier conversation. Tomoka left and searched her way to her said destination, suddenly remembering two years back./pp Ryoma had left and came back from America, Sakuno had gotten over her crush on him and Horio had suddenly moved to Rikkai Dai for high school. She hadn't heard from him since and wondered how he was doing now, she wasn't that concerned, just curious./pp She left the bathroom in no hurry and continued with her musings, unaware of her surroundings. She came back down to earth when she bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry", she mumbled, still in a daze./pp "It's okay, Tomo-chan", the person chuckled. Tomika blinked up at him, suprise written in her face. "How did you know my name?"/pp The guy taller than her by a head looked scandalized, "you don't remember me? It's me, Horio!"/pp "Ho-Horio?" she repeated, raising a brow and taking a step back, studying his body./pp He had obviously grown taller, his hair was longer and lost its spikyness, bangs almost covering his eyebrows. His unibrow was no longer there and he looked a lot more leaner than before. The only thing that remained was his stupid smirk and those coughbeautifulcough brown eyes. Horio said nothing as she took him in. His arms were on display as he only wore a sleeveless top, baggy shorts and a grey pair of tennis shoes. A bag slung over his shoulder and what she guessed as his tennis racquet./pp Tomoka blushed as she realized he had muscles, mmhmm, delicious muscles—ekhem. She stopped herself from drooling when she noticed the outlines of awesome abs beneath the thin layer of Oh wow dat abs, I don't mind me some Horio right now/em, her thoughts wandered./ppWhen she found her voice and snapped out of it, she said the first thing that came to mind; "you've grown taller!" Horio nodded, "of course, I can't stay being short and weak forever". Tomoka rolled her eyes playfully, "are you saying you're emstronger/em now?"/pp "Why yes, Tomo-chan, don't believe me?" Horio provoked, his smirk staying on his face. His eyes wandered her body subtly, unnoticed by her./pp She had ditched the pigtail hair and wore her hair in a side fishtail braid (don't ask how he knew) and she wore the perfect amount of makeup to look cute and simple. Tomoka's outfit consisted of a baggy grey top that ended above her belly button and low cut skinnies, completing the look with black sneakers./pp "And your two, now what? Four years of tennis experience?" Tomoka joked, obviously blushing. Horio couldn't lie even to save himself, he was enchanted by her laugh, they used to be so loud and annoying, like himself, now she was like a perfect lady./pp He covered up his blushing face by looking away, only then noticing that his friends were still waiting for him. Impatiently, might I add though they looked excited. "I have to go now, my friends are waiting, see you 'round, Tomo-emchan/em", he said, purring slightly at the end./pp Tomoka blushed a deeper red, "whatever, uni—Horio-kun"./pp Horio flashed her a real smile and patted her head before running off to his friends, leaving a madly blushing Tomoka behind. She quickly turned away fiddled with her phone, about to call one of the girls when Ann called out to her, "Tomo-chan, who was that?"/pp"Horio", Tomoka replied, still flushed./phr size=1 noshadepHow was it? I hope it was okay. I'm thinking of making a story out of this but it's up to you guys, please leave a review below and have a nice day :)/ppP.S: I keep having ideas popping up in my head these past few days and I'm trying to keep up, my next oneshot might be about Abe and Mihashi from Ōkiku Furikabutte (or Big Windup!). I love those two the first time I saw them a few years ago XD/p


End file.
